


Нам всё ещё нужна надежда

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: "Красный" пост-канон вскоре после выстрела Горна: на Земле всё не слишком радужно, Шепард выжила, но серьёзно пострадала. Её фанаты делают для поддержки, что могут, правда, им порой не хватает знаний.





	Нам всё ещё нужна надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Недефолтное имя Шепард, очень много медицинских подробностей, упоминаются суицид и каннибализм.

— Ты снова пришёл не выспаться? — Седая женщина вышла из коридора медцентра под тусклый свет лампы.

— Доктор Чаквас! — Гаррус вскочил, едва не уронив портативный терминал.

Карин Чаквас устало рухнула в кресло, махнув рукой в ответ на немой вопрос.

— Ничего нового. Нам удаётся поддерживать жизненные показатели на более-менее стабильном уровне и понемногу латать тело. Но кома, позволившая ей дожить до нашего прибытия, теперь не помощник, а враг. Если бы были ресурсы…

Лицевые пластины турианца так нервно дёрнулись, что доктор не окончила фразу.

— Рассказывай.

— Сегодня утром один из тяжелораненых кварианцев совершил самоубийство, разгерметизировав свою медкапсулу. Перед смертью он распространил сообщение, в котором говорится, что полученные ранения делают его малополезным членом общества, и он добровольно уходит из жизни, чтобы уступить декстро-ресурсы более работоспособным собратьям. Я получил уже более тридцати сообщений об увечных турианцах, последовавших его примеру, у кварианцев цифра в несколько раз больше.

— Ох…

— Адриэну Виктусу поступило предложение о переработке на декстро-питание тел погибших турианцев. Я вижу, что он колеблется…

Чаквас зажмурилась и с силой потёрла виски.

— Но ведь адмиралы сообщили, что кварианские фермы…

— Они готовы поставлять нам продукты, но им не под силу полное обеспечение двух флотов, даже жалких остатков двух флотов. Фермы ввели в состав армады из-за установленных на них пушек, а не в качестве баз снабжения. Нам остаётся только рассчитывать, что будут найдены продуктовые склады Цитадели — не могла же эта безумная станция, перестраиваясь, всё сама сожрать!

— Будем надеяться на лучшее.

— В последнее время мы в этом много тренировались.

Они помолчали.

— Доктор Чаквас, по-моему, вам стоит пойти поспать, — осторожно заметил Гаррус.

— Однозначно стоит, но я хочу немного разгрузить голову, прежде чем ложиться. Ненавижу видеть во сне работу.

— Мне тут Джокер подкинул ссылку… — Гаррус протянул женщине планшет-терминал.

С экрана на Чаквас смотрела Шепард, нарисованная в популярном стиле пропагандистских плакатов 20го века.

— Что это?

— Листайте, доктор. Люди восстанавливают связь, со спутниками пока проблемы, но они по частям поднимают планетарную сеть Интернет. На новостном портале Альянса есть отдельная сводка по состоянию Шепард, и какие-то энтузиасты создали для неё «страницу поддержки». Пожелания выздоровления, трогательные письма, стихи, даже молитвы… Но я предлагаю вам зайти в галерею рисунков. Удивительно, что кто-то находит сейчас время на такое!

— Я не удивлена. Шепард — больше, чем герой, она — знамя, которое не может пасть. Её выздоровление приравнено к гарантии, что всё наладится, и люди выражают свои надежды, как могут… Ого, талантливый портрет! — Доктор с любопытством рассматривала страницы галереи. — Взгляни, какой ты здесь милашка!

Гаррус содрогнулся.

— Нет уж, представления людей о «милых» турианцах не очень совпадают с мнением моей расы.

— Не переживай: посмотри на этого Явика. Лиара, Джокер, Тали… Интересно, я здесь есть? У меня, конечно, отсутствуют милые мандибулы…

— Позвольте планшет, доктор, я где-то вас видел. Кхм… впрочем, нет, это не стоит внимания.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Чаквас отобрала у Гарруса терминал и ткнула в кнопку «назад». Гаррус обречённо вздохнул.

На рисунке были изображены развалины, местами покрытые копотью. Доктор Чаквас действительно присутствовала — она выбегала из-за покосившейся колонны и опознавалась в основном по характерной для медиков расцветке комбеза. Центр композиции занимала фигура Гарруса в броне, но без шлема, с трагическим взором, а с его рук красиво свешивалась бессознательная Шепард в остатках экипировки.

Доктор замерла, сверля взглядом картинку. Пауза затягивалась.

— Эээ, — неловко сказал Гаррус. — Автор, конечно, излишне романтичен…

— Излишне романтичен? — поднятый от планшета взгляд Чаквас горел искренним возмущением. — Излишне романтичен?! Вся планета в развалинах, кто не занимается восстановительными работами — разыскивает на разрушенных территориях пострадавших! И кто-то всерьёз полагает, что с ранеными можно обращаться так! Да если бы ты при обнаружении Шепард повёл себя, как на этом рисунке, у тебя на руках был бы гарантированный труп!

Гарруса замутило, то ли от банального голода пополам с усталостью, то ли от того, что память услужливо восстановила зрелище искорёженных взрывом камней и ужас запаздывающего на несколько секунд осознания: этот обгорелый кусок мяса и есть Шепард. И как внезапно слабо моргнул зелёным контур в визоре, а шок неверия, забивший горло хрипом, сменился кошмаром бессилия, поскольку он не представлял, как хотя бы прикоснуться к объекту перед ним — мозг упорно отказывался признавать ЭТО коммандером. И отчаянный крик в коммуникаторе от всегда такой хладнокровной Чаквас: «Не трогайте!!! Ради всего святого, не прикасайтесь, не лезьте даже с панацелином!» К счастью, на флагмане Хакетта были капсулы медицинского стазиса, экспериментальная разработка на базе протеанской технологии с Иден Прайм, а на Земле нашлось уцелевшее медоборудование.

— …правило — учитывать обстоятельства получения ранения! В рамках логики изображения — как минимум нужно предположить ЧМТ* ввиду отсутствия шлема! Плюс видим последствия взрыва и можем определить эпицентр — делаем вывод, что пострадавший отброшен взрывной волной, это почти гарантированное повреждение позвоночника в шейном отделе. Человека с переломом шеи можно только убить романтическим тасканием на руках, но никак не спасти!

Доктор перевела дыхание и яростно продолжила:

— Дальше — мы имеем классическую картину комбинированной взрывной травмы. Про третичные повреждения* уже сказала, вторичные повреждения у Шепард — сквозные колотые ранения конечности, не закрытой бронёй, и множественные рассечения тканей, впрочем, это ерунда на фоне прочего списка. Хуже с первичными, броня со сдохшими компенсаторами обеспечивает широкий набор запреградных травм* — переломы костей, ушибы и разрывы внутренних органов, разрывы кровеносных сосудов, само собой, тяжёлая контузия*. Поверх этой картины ложится термическое поражение, на открытых участках доходящее до четвертой степени ожогов* и разрушения глазных яблок, и токсическое поражение — отравление продуктами горения с ожогом дыхательных путей и слизистой. И всё это на фоне ранений, полученных ещё до взрыва, с травматической ампутацией* для полноты картины!

— Доктор…

— Ох, Гаррус, — Чаквас тяжело вздохнула. — Я досконально изучила организм Шепард, благо копалась в нём чуть ли не после каждой вашей вылазки, но совершенно не понимаю, как она ухитрилась остаться в живых. Она должна была, если уж не погибла на месте, умереть от угнетения сердечной деятельности и нарушения дыхательной функции, от почечной недостаточности на фоне токсического шока, от кровопотери, от переохлаждения, в конце концов! Кровопотерю частично притормозил ожоговый фактор, разрывы органов предотвратило жёсткое укрепление костей, кожи и мышц, вживлённое ей на «Нормандии», но церберские нанороботы в крови полностью разрушились, а система доставки панацелина перестала работать ещё раньше. Атоническая кома*, в которой мы обнаружили Шепард — невероятное чудо. Вот только теперь нам нужно новое чудо, чтобы вернуть её сознание в это искалеченное тело.

— Она уже совершила много чудес.

— Да. И я верю в неё, как верила все эти годы.

— Но знаете, доктор…

— Что?

— По-моему, у вас не получится видеть сны не про работу, — усмехнулся Гаррус.

Карин Чаквас с облегчением рассмеялась.

— Я совершенно точно не смогу сейчас увидеть эти сны — хотя бы потому, что немедленно запрошу связь с командованием и буду настаивать на срочном создании гражданской методички по обращению с пострадавшими и ранеными. Пусть как можно быстрее разошлют её в центры координации добровольных спас-отрядов. А то эти романтики угробят больше народу, чем спасут. Ты останешься с ней?

— Да, как всегда.

Доктор кивнула и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу.

Медсестра в реанимационной палате уже привычно передала турианцу дежурство. Гаррус выставил на омни-туле интервальный таймер, чтобы не засыпать надолго, и в который раз замер над тихо гудящей системой. В паутине проводов, приборов и повязок с трудом угадывалась та, чья воля к победе сокрушила самый страшный кошмар Галактики.

— Шепард, — тихо позвал он, — я знаю, что ты устала. Но ведь ради чего-то ты цеплялась за жизнь до нашего прибытия! И ты нужна нам, нужна мне. Нам всем всё ещё очень нужна надежда… — Гаррус осторожно положил ладонь на стекло капсулы. — Возвращайся, Хоуп Шепард.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте употребляются медицинские термины]В тексте употребляются медицинские термины:  
> * _ЧМТ_ — черепно-мозговая травма.  
>  *Последствия взрывной травмы делят на _первичные повреждения_ — непосредственно от взрыва, т. е. от ударной волны, высокой температуры, токсичных взрывчатых веществ; _вторичные_ — от осколков и обломков, разлетающихся при взрыве; и _третичные_ — от удара тела о землю и преграды при отбрасывании его взрывной волной.  
>  * _Запреградная травма_ — травма, возникающая при попадании поражающего элемента в броню, когда броня не пробита, но кинетическая энергия импульса приводит к повреждениям в теле (ушибы, переломы, травмы тканей и внутренних органов).  
>  * _Контузия_ — травматическое поражение, при котором не нарушается целостность организма (нет переломов, кровотечений и т. п.), но возникают функциональные нарушения — сбои в работе органов чувств, неправильная работа отделов мозга, нарушение нервной проводимости. Контузии делятся по степени тяжести на лёгкие, средние и тяжёлые. Взрывная волна — наиболее частая причина контузий.  
>  *Ожоги по тяжести делятся на четыре степени, первая — самая лёгкая, четвёртая — самая тяжёлая. _Четвёртая степень ожога_ — обугливание тканей глубже кожного слоя.  
>  * _Травматическая ампутация_ — отрыв конечности или части тела (пальца, уха и др.) в результате травмирующего воздействия.  
>  *Кома имеет степени глубины от первой до четвёртой. _Атоническая кома_ — это третья степень, глубокая кома. Пострадавший не реагирует на боль, не наблюдаются рефлексы, зрачки не реагируют на свет, есть функциональные нарушения во всех системах организма. Это последняя степень, дающая шанс на возвращение человека к жизни, выход из комы четвёртой степени уже невозможен.


End file.
